La Confesión
by VeroCorpse
Summary: Kyoko vuelve a Japón luego de un tiempo trabajando en el extranjero, por fin se siente a la altura de Tsuruga Ren como actriz y necesita confesarle algo a Ren, cómo reaccionará éste, que es lo que Kyoko le dirá, los sentimientos de ambos serán los mismos que antes de que ella viajara. El siguiente fic participa en el Reto: Día de Tanabata del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP).


**Disclaimer: El siguiente fic participa en el Reto: Día de Tanabata del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP).**

** Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son creación de Yoshiki Nakamura, más la historia aquí contada es de mi total autoría.**

* * *

En una enorme habitación de hotel, Kyoko, preparaba su maleta, aquel había sido su hogar durante casi medio año, y ya hacía más de un año desde el momento en que había dejado Japón.

FLASHBACK

Kyoko se encontraba en el aeropuerto internacional de Narita, mientras todos sus amigos de LME se encontraban ahí, María chan con lagrimas en los ojos le decía a su Oneechan que volviera pronto y sana y salva, mientras la abrazaba efusivamente, Moko san haciéndose la fuerte le advertía que era mejor que tuviera mucho éxito en sus proyectos futuros, ya que no aceptaría tener una amiga mediocre y menos la consideraría su rival. El presidente Lory vestido idénticamente igual a Humphrey Bogart en Casablanca, pañuelo en mano despedía a Kyoko, Yashiro en modo chibi sollozaba, y ahí estaba Ren, inquebrantable, Kyoko intentaba contener las lagrimas ya que no quería separarse de Ren, aunque bien sabía que en esos momentos no era nadie para poder expresar sus sentimientos correctamente, quería proyectar su carrera y así poder declarar su amor correctamente a su adorado sempai.

—Adiós Kyoko, que tengas un buen viaje, espero grandes cosas de ti como actriz en Inglaterra, esperaré ansioso ver los resultados. — decía un Tsuruga Ren impasible, pero ella notó en sus ojos ese dejo de emoción, que ella le atribuyó al orgullo que sentía Tsuruga san por que su kohai se estuviese superando.

—Kyoko el vuelo esta por partir. — le espetó su manager, una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño y estampa seria, ciertamente a Kyoko le recordaba a Shoko san, Kyoko asintió con la cabeza, hizo una perfecta reverencia en 90º a sus amigos y se fue corriendo a abordar el avión.

Fin del flashback

Ahora Kyoko se dirigía a Japón junto a su manager, al principio se quedaría sólo medio año en Inglaterra rodando una película, luego de ésta tuvo un par de ofertas para modelar en anuncios de televisión y gigantografías, las cuales habían llegado incluso a exhibirse en Japón, ya que Moko san la mantenía informada de lo que ocurría en LME y en el medio durante su ausencia, luego vino una oferta en Hollywood, ahí había estado radicada durante el resto de su ausencia, grabando una película en la que su papel consistía en una maligna, bella y aterradora Yuki-onna, debido a este papel Kyoko debió teñir su cabello de negro y utilizar extensiones de cabello que hacían que su cabellera llegara hasta bajo su cintura, ella decidió conservar su look para volver a Tokio, ya que quería pasar desapercibida y sorprender a Tsuruga san.

A su llegada Kyoko llamó inmediatamente al presidente, no quería faltarle el respeto al no informarle su llegada y le informó que pronto se reuniría con él pero necesitaba hacer algunos arreglos previos, luego llamó a Yashiro san, necesitaba de su ayuda para poder sorprender a Tsuruga Ren. Kyoko eligió esa fecha para volver debido a la proximidad del festival de Tanabata, adoraba la leyenda de amor detrás de esta festividad, y esperaba que Orihime la ayudara en su confesión aquel Día.

Yashiro y Kyoko elaboraron un intrincado plan para que ella y Ren se encontraran aquel Día, Yashiro debía llevar a Ren al festival y guiarlo hacia el templo para que ahí lo dejara abandonado, solo junto a Kyoko.

El dia por fin había llegado, Kyoko se demoró un poco más de lo habitual en atar su Obi, lucía un hermoso Kimono azul, un color muy similar a su piedra Corn, con flores blancas que se extendían desde abajo y en forma diagonal de izquierda a derecha hasta cubrir su brazo derecho, su Obi era de color rosado palido, su largo cabello iba suelto sobre su espalda y en su lado izquierdo estaba tomado con una bella rosa rosada del mismo color que su Obi.

Mientras Kyoko caminaba por entre los asistentes a la festividad, muchos hombres se volteaban a admirar su belleza, y algunos hasta pensaban que quizás era miembro de algún espectáculo que ocurriría mas adelante, ya que estaba perfectamente vestida y su forma de caminar era el de una princesa, demasiado perfecta para ser de este mundo, llegó al templo, tomó un papel y escribió su deseo, rogando que su amado sempai llegara. Unos minutos más tarde escuchó la animada voz de Yashiro acercarse, apenas Ren dió un paso dentro del templo vió a esta hermosa mujer, toda una Yamato Nadeshiko parada frente a él.

—Buen Día Tsuruga san — le dijo la muchacha, Ren estaba petrificado, no podía creer que su amada Kyoko estuviera frente a sus ojos, ¿cómo, cuándo había vuelto?, y además estaba tan bella, igual a la pequeña que había conocido hacia tantos años atrás, tenía unas ganas locas de abrazarla, de besarla, Dios sabe cuanto la había extrañado todo este tiempo, una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos —¿Tsuruga san no me va a saludar? — sus ojos se estaban humedeciendo —Mogami san disculpa, me sorprendiste, hace tanto que no sabia nada de ti — dijo Ren aún algo perplejo. —Disculpe Tsuruga san, tenía algo que hacer antes de poder hablar con usted... yoo... etto... por fin puedo sentirme a su altura como actriz y por eso yo... — decía Kyoko toda hecha una bola de nervios.

—¿Qué era todo eso de sentirse a su altura?, ella siempre fue profesional como actriz, el nunca la menospreció, ¿pero que estaba intentando decir?.

—Heee bueno Tsuruga san yo lo respeto mucho, es por esto que necesito decirle mis sentimientos — le dijo Kyoko. Ren se asustó, pensó que ella le diría que se había enamorado en el extranjero, lejos del hostigamiento de Sho, posiblemente había podido dejar atrás sus demonios. Ya estaba sudando frío cuando Kyoko continuó —desde hace mucho tiempo, estoy enamorada de usted, hace más de un año usted le confesó al pollo Bo que estaba enamorado de una estudiante, esto lo sé porque yo era el pollo — Kyoko estaba completamente sonrojada —es por esto que no espero que me corresponda, sólo necesitaba decir lo que siento y poder cerrar el ciclo y seguir con mi vida — Ren estaba estupefacto, Kyoko era ese pollo en el que el había confiado ciegamente, Ren esbozó una sonrisa que Kyoko no entendió, Ren se aproximó a ella y la abrazó muy fuerte, se acercó a su oído y le susurró —aquella estudiante de la que le hablé al pollo, eras tú, al igual que Orihime e Hikoboshi, debíamos volvernos a encontrar. Yo soy Corn, Kyoko chan —ella no dijo nada, sólo se mantuvo aferrada a los fuertes brazos de Ren, al fin se sentía completa.

Afuera del templo, Yashiro mantenía acordonado el perímetro para que nadie interrumpiera la escena.


End file.
